Standing There
by Chelle-sama
Summary: Sonomi watches as Nadeshiko and Fujitaka meet.


****

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own it. If you watch Card Captor Sakura, then you know all about CLAMP and Kodansha. Of course, if you watch Cardcaptors, you're screwed. Not only is it _bad_, I don't think it's even related to the fine story CLAMP wrote.

****

Dedication: Circe. Circe, Circe, Circe. Oh, and Circe.

****

Notes: _Why_ does Sonomi live in my head? Why _mine_? And someone should speak to her father…that Kinomoto boy has been over an awful lot lately. Anyway. Sonomi POV fic that I've based on her memory of Kinomoto-sensei and Nadeshiko-san meeting. I've taken some liberties leading into it, and certainly with Sonomi's feelings. But I like her to like Fujitaka. It's so much more angst for everyone. 

Standing There

This is not a good sign. I'm not a big believer in omens, but this is a bad one and I know better than to deny it. I really like my new teacher, and I'd like to make it to class today. Nadeshiko just got back from Belgium with Grandfather, and I'd like to see her in a non-hospital setting. Neither of those things is likely to happen if I don't get to that tree Nadeshiko looks like she's planning on climbing.

I don't know why she wants up that tree so badly, but even she should know that it's not the best idea she's ever had. It's a wonder to the whole family that she hasn't broken anything or have scars everywhere. I guess it's her luck. She's got loads of it; living through the accident that killed Aunt and Uncle, dodging my father's wrath when we hoisted the engine of his cherished car into the tree in the front yard (I got grounded for _six months_), never walking in on our grandparents having sex. But her luck's going to run out someday, and I'd rather it not be today. She hasn't even been to school yet this year.

"Sonomi-chan! You're late!"

"Mother found out that I was out last night and had a fit. What are you doing climbing that? Are you crazy? You'll get hurt!"

"I found a baby bird out of its nest. I'm just going to put it back. Won't take a minute. You worry too much."

I worry too much because you keep doing things like this, Nadeshiko. Maybe you don't remember the time you fell off the roof at the summerhouse, but I certainly do. I love you and I'm going to be seriously upset if you get yourself hurt or worse. But since I don't want to scare you out of the tree, I won't remind you of those things. 

"It's dangerous, Nadeshiko! Don't do it!" I have a really bad feeling about this.

"I'm fine. It's just a little bit more…."

"I'll do it!" You're very sweet, to do something like this for a tiny bird, but at least I'm not destined to fall off that branch. "Come down right now!" You won't get a better deal, Nadeshiko. Nobody else would offer to climb that tree in a long skirt.

"Just a little bit…. There, you're all right now."

She's not even listening to me. At least she's done with the bird and she can come down now. I don't think I can take the strain much longer. It's only a matter of ti…

***CRACK* **"Oh…."

****

*CRASH* "Eeeeeeeee!"

"Nadeshiko!" Bye-bye luck. She's got to be all right. She has to be. Nuts, I really _am_ going to miss class so I can take my pretty cousin to the emergency room. Unless…oh, good! Someone broke her fall. Oh, god! It's Kinomoto-sensei! Nadeshiko may have just killed our shiny new history teacher that half the class is already in love with. 

Wait…no, no, they're both moving. I may not be the dainty, girly type but I may just faint out of sheer relief. Nobody is dead, Nadeshiko isn't hurt enough to merit stitches, and if we run we might just make it in time for day duty. Except…nobody is getting up.

Yeah, sensei, she's all right. Very common thing. Yes, she is cute as an angel. Please, tell me I'm dreaming. Nadeshiko, you get off that man this instant. Now slap him for using that lame line on you and walk away. Come on, you can do it! 

Since our first day of school, I've been protecting you, Nadeshiko. Not just physically, but emotionally too. I've never let anybody pick on you. I've never let them ask you about your parent's accident because it upsets you. I've kept the boys at bay because they're all morons and wouldn't know just how special you are. I've always been by your side, Nadeshiko. 

I want to be there now. If things were going normally, I'd be over there already, ready to punch him to the moon for saying that to you, and worse, for meaning it. And I don't know what's wrong, but I'm not moving. Something…something is right. About you and him. It feels like I've been waiting for this for you. Keeping you for him. So you could…I don't know. I don't know that far. But I'm not going to walk over to you and interrupt. I'm not supposed to do that this time. It's just one of those things I know sometimes; that this is right and I'm not…. I'm done with what I had to do.

Damn it! Damn it, Nadeshiko! Why him? I love you and I could never have you and I could have fallen in love with him but now I can't because now I'll never have him because you will! He's the only one I've met so far that maybe…maybe…. 

He's like you. Of course I felt that way about him. Everything that I love in you, he's got, too. He's perfect for you. He's right for you and you're right for him and I…I'm just wrong, I guess. How many right people have two broken hearts in one day because the ones they love fell in love with each other instead? 

It's odd, but I'm glad that you two forgot that I'm standing here. I'm so happy that you're walking away together like there isn't anyone else on earth. When you miss me … if you miss me in school today, it'll be okay because you don't need me to protect you anymore. He'll do that, now. It's okay. Really it is. I'm just…I'm just going to stand here for a little while.


End file.
